A Shaman's Guide to Bakery
by Grey Hana
Summary: Yoh is teaching Hao to bake. Without much success. [Brother fic] [One-shot]


**A Shaman's Guide to Bakery**

* * *

_Hi! Firstly, I would like to apologise for failing to update my other fic after so long. Secondly, the title is actually a small modification of RurouniGochan's A Rurouni's Guide to Idiocy. Only the title though. Lastly, if I have gotten some of the details wrong or the characters are OOC, I apologise. You know the drill: please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flames, though, has never been and never will be accepted or tolerated. Anything in this fic that looks familiar to you, doesn't belong to me. With that said, I hope you enjoy the fic._

* * *

**_One-shot_**

"Stop... don't do... put that... no, stop... that goes... OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, PUT THAT DOWN!"

"... eep..."

Yoh Asakura sighed at the headache that came in the form of Hao Asakura. He had been_ trying _to teach his twin brother to bake at the request (order) of his fiance, Anna Kyouyama. Quite unsuccessfully.

Hao was absolutely clueless about the basics of baking, despite being one of the most powerful shamans to have ever lived. He usually had lots of patience to spare, but for the last hour, he had been stuck on the basics. AKA a simple thing such as the ingredients.

As for Hao, let's just say that Yoh was extremely scary when he's really, really angry/frustrated. Which wasn't often. It was quite a feat to get Yoh to be angry what with his happy-go-lucky attitude and "daijobu datte" look of life, to tell the truth.

Why was Hao learning to bake in the first place? And from Yoh, no less. Well, it goes back to a week ago. Hao has started living with Yoh and Anna slightly less than a month ago and Anna has decided that he needed to earn his keep. So, she made him bake a chocolate cake as she had a bit of a sweet tooth. However, Hao had not only burnt the cake, he had made a mess of the kitchen. Then after a few encounters with Anna's legendary left, she made him learn to bake. She would have asked Tamao to do it, but she was with Yohmei in China. And the only other person that could cook other than Tamao and herself was Yoh. After all, she had ordered Yoh to cook for her the times when Tamao can't.

So that's how Yoh had ended up with the walking, cooking disaster named Hao.

"Ok," Yoh sighed, "let's go over this again." Hao muttered to himself in an annoyed voice before saying yes.

"That," Yoh pointed, "is baking soda."

"Ok," Hao agreed calmly.

This went on for another half an hour before they could start the process of baking.

"First, you have to mix the dry ingredients."

"The what?"

"Dry ingredients," Yoh repeated, "meaning the cocoa, sugar, salt etc."

"Oh." There was silence for a minute.

"Well? Don't 'oh' and do nothing."

"Fine." Hao sighed exasperatedly as he got down to work, occasionally muttering something like "why must I do it?" and "why am I here again?"

Suddenly feeling quite mischievous, Hao threw something of the cocoa at Yoh, making him brown from his stomach and above.

"Oy!" Yoh exclaimed and threw baking soda at his brother. Soon, the kitchen was covered in all sort of things such as salt and sugar. The baking was forgotten as the twins threw things at each other and laughing as if they were never seperated.

It would have continued if Anna hadn't shouted from the living room, "are you baking! Or playing!" The playing stopped but the twins kept snickering like there's no tomorrow.

They got back to work and an uneventful hour flew by.

TING!

The oven signalled for the ready chocolate cake to be taken out. After putting the cake on a foil platter, the Asakura twins finally took a good look at the mess that was the kitchen. They looked at each other and uh-ohed in unison. They nodded their heads to the other before bringing the cake to Anna.

After some careful tasting, Anna nodded her approval before turning back to the television. The Asakura twins walked out the door calmlyafter saying that they were going out a bit. It took a while, but a few seconds later, a scream could be heard from the other end of Japan.

"ASAKURA!" And the twins broke into a run.

**_The End_**

* * *

_Was it ok? I do realise that Hao was supposed to be dead or something like that but hey, this is my fic, so please humour me a little. Anyway, please review!_


End file.
